New Kakyoin
Introduction Noriaki Kakyoin (花京院 典明 Kakyōin Noriaki), who is known here as New Kakyoin, is Kakyoin, but wearing shades; this is due to the attack by N’Doul’s stand, Geb. He is one of the protagonists in Stardust Crusaders alongside Jotaro and companions. Kakyoin Noriaki, The Stand user of Hierophant Green, resides in Japan. During a visit to Cairo, Egypt, he encounters DIO, who flesh-buds him in order to target and kill the Joestar family. Using his Stand, Hierophant Green, he attacks Jotaro and fails to defeat him. Kakyoin is taken to Jotaro’s house, and the flesh-bud implanted into his head is removed by Star Platinum’s swift movement. He joins the Joestars in their journey to Egypt, as well as Polnareff, Abdul, and later Iggy. In Heritage For The Future, New Kakyoin’s difficulty is within the same area as Kakyoin. Some combos of New Kakyoin are more bizarre than other characters in the roster. His moveset is altered in Stand Off and Stand On modes. He shares a few abilities from regular Kakyoin’s moveset. While you can have the same playstyle as Kakyoin, it is more ideal to play him as a rushdown character rather than a ranged character. Pros & Cons + Really quick + Easier tandem starters + Net traps is still a thing + Has a super that covers the entire screen + Has many Okizeme options + Quick normals - Must have stand out to use nets - Tandems are pretty weird - Not a very good stand dash - Does not have many ranged options like Kakyoin - Stand on New Kak has only a few moves that actually work -He's fucking blind Movelist 'STAND OFF' Normals 5A - Quick jab. It can combo into 2A. 5B - Kick. If opponent is within range, it kicks upward; can be an anti-air, but not ideal. 5C - Hierophant drill. Kakyoin uses Hierophant to make a drill attack. It does a decent amount of damage, but not useful in a match. 2A - Low kick. It comes out quickly and is one of his combo starters. 2B - Hierophant Drill. Hierophant comes out and uses a drill attack. Cannot be used in a combo. 3B - Alternate low kick. It thrusts Kakyoin forward with a kick, but just like 2B, it cannot be used in a combo 2C - Hierophant sweeps. It knocks opponents down. It is very useful for okizeme options 8A- Punch. It is a punch in mid-air. What else is there to say. It’s really useful for combos since it comes out very quickly. Can combo into 214A 8B- Kick. It is used as one of his okizeme. It can also combo into 214A 8C- Hierophant drill. It is one of his greatest air normals. Can combo to pretty much anything Dashing Normals d.5C. A good offensive tool. Can be used to start up a combo Command Normals 4C/6C(close)- Hierophant grabs you and uses emerald splash. It doesn’t do much damage, but can throw the opponent away fullscreen. STAND ON Normals 5A- Hierophant jab. It covers a decent amount of range and can combo into a knockdown. 6A- Hierophant delivers Uppercut- Hierophant hits them right on the chin. Not a very good normal 5B- Arm extends from Hierophant. It can cover some range, but mostly close-range in the most part 6B- Arm extends much further than 5B; One of of his best ranged attacks. It can cancel to 5C. 5C- Uppercut. Hierophant does a simple two-hit combo. Covers a great amount of distance 4C- Body blow. Delivers a body blow from Hierophant. It is an overhead. 2A- Hierophant attacks below the body. The quickest stand normal. Great footsie tool. Despite the sprite animation, it is not an overhead 2B- Hierophant attacks the opponent from below. New Kakyoin can tandem off of this, so, if you're lazy, Use this to start your tandem 2C- Hierophant knocks down the opponent with his extended arm. This move is one Okizeme option that is available. Dashing Normals d.s.5B- Hierophant uses his entire body and arms to attack. It is one of his Okizeme options, Also a great rushdown tool. Special Moves Emerald Splash (Stand OFF) 236 + A/B/C Hierophant Green unleashes his signature move, Emerald Splash The only good part about this special is that it can cover some distance ''Emerald Splash (Stand ON) - 236 + A/B/C Hierophant unleashes his signature move, Emerald Splash. Unlike regular Kakyoin, This move only covers half of the original Emerald Splash's range. It’s still useful, but can be punished more easily Mystic Cloak/Tailwrap snake (Stand OFF) - 214 + A/B/C Hierophant wraps around the opponent if landed. It’s one of his greatest pressure tools. Nothing won’t affect the move depending on the buttons that were pressed. Note: It cannot be used during Stand ON, so setting up Nets and Tailwrap are possible in a stand crash combo. Mystic Web/Hierophant Field (Stand ON) - 214 + A/B/C Hierophant sets up nets that can stun the opponent for a short period of time. Surprisingly enough, New Kak’s nets are similar to Kakyoin’s nets in JoJo’s Venture. s.214A Net just stuns the opponent. No stand crash included, but you can tandem off of it like Regular Kakyoin. 214 + B/C are pretty similar (Minor differences is the hitboxes). s.214C is not useful in a match unless you wanna be stylish, I suggest you stick with s.214 + A/B. 236 + S (Stand OFF) or 6+AA (Stand ON) Hierophant dashes out and is controlled via New Kakyoin. There’s nothing really much about it. I suggest that this move shouldn’t be used within a match. 'Super Moves' Super Emerald Splash (Stand OFF) 236 + AA The best zoning move and THE best super that New kak has. Hierophant's Super Emerald Splash. Similar to Original Kakyoin's 236+AA, New Kak unleashes a full screen Emerald Splash. Use this super when they your opponent is caught in a net, or when they whiff with their stand. 20-Meter Emerald Splash (Stand ON) 236 + AA Hierophant fills the entire screen with Mystic Traps. If hit, Kakyoin will unleash a barrage of Emerald Splashes onto the screen. This super does less damage than stand off 236+AA. Only use this super to punish your enemies or when they're caught in your airborne net. India's Arm (Stand OFF) 214 + AA 'or '(Stand ON) 214 + AA Hierophant attacks the opponent by making his arm electrical. Stand OFF India's arm has many different combinations by the buttons that were pressed, Similar to Vanilla Ice's 214+AA. Stand ON India's Arm functions by inputting the direction of where the arm goes. I suggest not using this super because people can easily tech out of it, unlike Regular Kakyoin's 214+AA 'Raging Demon (Stand ON) s.5A>s.5A>s.5B>s.5C ''' New Kakyoin's most coolest and stylish special, The Raging Demon. This special can only be used with stand on. He is one of the few characters that have a raging demon. The only way to 100% land this super is if your opponent is caught in your net, Your opponent is knock downed, or if you get a stand crash. Combos 'Stand OFF Combos' If ya wanna be da’ kool Kak, ‘den ya gotta be trippin’ with ‘dem combos! They combos bein’ here belo’: * d.9C 2A d.5C 214S>ABB(3x) ABC(Roll) 2A 214A A5(5x) * d.9C 2A d.5C 214S>ABB(3x) ABC(Roll) 5A(2x) 2A(2x) d.5C 236AA d.5B * d.C 214S>ABB(3x) ABC(Roll) 2A 214A 5A(3x) in corner in which opponent falls s.214A s.214B 214AA * 2A(2x) 214A * d.5B 236AA 5A *5B 5B 214A 'Stand ON Combos' * d.s5B s.2A(2x) s.2B s.2C * d.s5B 2A d.5C 214S>ABB(3x) ABC(Roll) 5A(3x) 2A(2x) d.5C 236AA d.5B * (If opponent is in the air) j.s5B s.214A s.214B s.236AA * d.s5B 2S 2A d.5C 214S>ABB(3x) ABC(Roll) 2A(4x) 214A A5(4x) 'Stand Crash Combos' *d.j5C 2A d.5C 214S>2A>5B>5B d.j5B 2A s.4C s.214A(Hold) s.d5C (Release A) s.214B 236AA *d.5C 214S>2A>5B>5B>5B>5B ABC(Roll) (Wait for tandem to finish) s.4C s.214A s.214C(Hold) s.214B 214A in corner in which opponent falls (Release C) s.214A s.214B 236AA General Strategy 'Summary' New Kakyoin's strategy is heavily based on the footsies games, Using your oki for free damage, and Landing your bnb for lots of damage. New Kakyoin's defense options are his nets and his zoning. Just like reg Kak, You can capitalize on his net traps when they hit, giving you free damage. His zoning tools are his 6B,5B, or 2C. Use his normals if you know that it is safe. His s.d5B is a great tool to move away from the opponent. His GC is effective, but not great if the attack is multiple hits. New Kakyoin's offensive game is to knockdown the opponent or land your bnb. his aerial s.d5B is a great way to dash to your opponent, but leaves you vunerable in the air. Once you're near the enemy, rush him down. This tatic can work and it is unpredictable to guess what will you do next. If you land his d.5C, use tandem. Great way to get free damage and it also looks cool. His okizeme options rely on being unpredictable. d.s5B and 2C are the most basic ones. They make the opponent guess which will come next, since both come out really quickly. If 2C hits, prepare your other options. If d.s5B hits, do 2A 2A 2B 2C to knock them down again. Just like reg kak, He can use s.214A j.s3C as a okizeme. His grab is a great way to give yourself some space. It does no damage, but it redeems itself by throwing the opponent away full screen. It's a great way to put your opponent in the corner for your pressure. New Kakyoin's raging demon is one way to end the match with style. The best way and safest way to land it is d.s5B (Raging Demon Input). This might be his best damaging okizeme options, and the opponent can't punish it if they're down. Matchup Strategy Jotaro '' This matchup can end up zoning him or going offensive. If you decide to go defensive, use your nets and use s.5C, s.6B, and s.2C. Make sure you use safe normals or specials, or you will take lots of damage. If Jotaro decides to jump, hit him with j.s5B>214A or 214B, then use s.214AA. He doesn't have any ranged options, so, you'll be fine as long as you're playing safe. '''DO NOT LET HIM STAND CRASH YOU.' If you go offensive, Landing your bnbs and pressure will be a priority. Use nets to stun Jotaro and land your damaging super or combo. Since he is a active stand user, stand crashing him is free damage If he ever decides to use timestop, use 236AA or if you're in the air, s.236AA ''DIO '' ''Shadow DIO '' ''Vanilla Ice '' ''Petshop '' Nets will be your best friend in this match ''Kakyoin '' ''New Kakyoin '' If your opponent is zoning, use your distance normals or Dash in with d.s5B. If he has nets placed, it is a great idea to hit him or hit the nets. If he is going offensive, use your distance normals to keep him from landing a bnb on you. Net traps are great if he is stand off and rushing in. The match is just one big footsie game ''Avdol '' ''Chaka '' ''Khan '' ''Polnareff '' ''Black Polnareff '' ''Iggy '' ''Rubber Soul '' Watch out for his counter. It can punish your stand on dashing normals. If he ever counters, use super or nets to punish. If he pressures you in the corner, you can stand on dash out or whiff supers to get out of there. If he whiffs a super, he might want to do chip damage. To counter this, double jump and use s.236AA to punish. If the rubber uses 214A a lot, use j.d5C to start your bnb. ''Hol Horse '' ''Hol & Boingo '' ''Mariah '' ''Midler '' ''Devo '' ''Joseph '' ''Young Joseph '' ''Alessi '' Reference https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XoD54aqdepw - JojoBA New Kakyoin Bnb combos https://youtu.be/Uy_LtglUHT4 - New Kakyoin Tandem Starters Category:Characters